Just Remember Us
by MiissRomance
Summary: Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, en fait ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien. Ils se bagarraient tout le temps et ils se testaient mutuellement. Mais en dépit de leurs différences, ils avaient une chose très importante en commun... Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.
1. Prologue

_Just Remember Us._

 _Prologue_

 **A** vez-vous déjà entendu parler du mythe de l'androgyne ? Ou plus communément appelé le mythe des âmes-sœurs ? Les êtres humains, à l'origine, auraient été constitués de quatre bras, quatre jambes et d'une seule tête à deux visages. Zeus, qui aurait craint leur pouvoir, les aurait coupés en deux, les condamnant à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher leur part manquante.

C'est de ce moment que date l'amour qui recompose l'antique nature, s'efforce de fondre deux êtres en un seul, et de guérir la nature humaine.

Sachez néanmoins qu'une âme sœur peut mettre un certain temps à reconnaître sa moitié, il faudrait en faite, un élément déclencheur comme un baiser. Lorsque deux âmes se sont trouvées, il est impossible de les séparer. Une désunion reviendrait à les tuer : la douleur serait trop forte, trop affligeante et insupportable pour les deux moitiés.

Le cas le plus destructeur pour les âmes sœurs serait qu'une moitié se reconnaisse dans l'un de ses semblables mais que ce ne soit pas le cas de ce dernier. Une sorte de dépression submerge le corps de l'âme et ne le quitte plus, lui faisant perdre l'envie de sourire, de rire ou encore de vivre, supprimant définitivement le mot "Bonheur" de son cerveau.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Essaye juste de t'en souvenir.

Un bruit de porte brisa le silence morbide de cette pièce sombre qui était autrefois l'immense salon du manoir Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui, les fenêtres sont condamnées, ne laissant aucun rayon lumineux entrait et une grande table rectangulaire était disposée au milieu de cette pièce, devenue la salle de réunion du mage noir et de ses disciples.

Refermant doucement la porte, l'héritier de la famille Malefoy s'avança, un visage fermé à toute émotion faisant place à un masque de froideur dont le jeune homme avait le secret. Le mage noir et ses serviteurs n'étaient pas présents ce jour-là, il n'y avait que ses parents qui l'avaient convoqué pour une réunion de famille urgente.

Narcissa Malefoy, assise sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table sombre, regardait son unique fils d'une façon navrée et apeurée, son père quant à lui, Lucius Malefoy, avait moins de prestance qu'avant. Il avait les joues creuses et d'énormes cernes en dessous des yeux, il fut signé à son fils de s'installer en face d'eux pour débuter leur conversation.

\- Et bien ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Demanda Drago intrigué, en prenant place.

\- C'est à propos de... Commença son père avec une légère hésitation, à propos de la Sang-de-...

\- Père, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je pensais être clair à ce sujet... En ma présence, je ne veux plus entendre ce mot pour la décrire. Le coupa Drago d'une voix sèche.

Il avait été très clair à ce sujet, mais apparemment son père ne le comprenait toujours pas. Appréhendant la conversation qui allait avoir lieu, le jeune Malefoy serra légèrement la mâchoire sans arrêter de fixant ses parents.

\- Ce que nous voulons dire mon chéri..., intervint ensuite Narcissa d'une voix qui se voulait douce. C'est que tu dois arrêter tout ce manège avec elle... Ta tante.. Bellatrix, commence à se douter de quelque chose et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal ou pire... Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même le fasse..

\- Je m'en fiche, mère. Nous avons toujours su que c'était un risque pour moi et elle d'être ensemble. Nous avons réussi pendant six ans, je ne vois pas en quoi les doutes de la folle me servant de tante pourrait changer quoi que ce soit... Répondit-il d'une traite.

\- Drago, entends raison ! Par Merlin ! Tu cours à ta perte ! Sais-tu le châtiment que réserve le mage noir à des sorciers de sang pur qui fricotent avec des nés-Moldu ?! S'exclama Lucius en se levant, se dirigeant vers son fils.

Il avait maintenant un regard sévère envers lui, il savait que ce qu'ils lui demandaient n'allait pas être une chose facile, mais il devait exécuter cette fois les ordres de ses parents, pour son bien. Voyant que son héritier ne répondait pas, il continua.

\- Tu as bien vu comment le Lord traitait les personnes comme elle ? Comment Bellatrix les torturait ? Tu ne seras sûrement pas le seul à recevoir un châtiment Drago ! Es-tu à ce point égoïste au point de mettre en danger celle que tu prétends aimer ?!

Lucius voulait le mettre a bout, il savait qu'en lui disant ça, Drago prendrait sûrement la plus sage des décisions.

Ce dernier laissa tomber son masque en se remémorant les tortures de sa tante et du mage noir, les cris de ces innocents qui les suppliaient de mettre fin à leurs jours pour stopper cette souffrance. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous pouvez rompre mon âme, faire de ma vie un enfer, me battre, me blesser, ou même me tuer. Mais personne, je dis bien personne, n'a le droit, ne serait-ce que de la toucher.

\- Bien alors fais ce que nous te demandons et rien n'arrivera a ta Sang-de-Bourbe, répondit Lucius d'un ton froid qui fit frémir son fils. Va et tache de ne pas me décevoir d'avantage...

Un regard haineux. Voilà ce qui se lisait dans les yeux gris du jeune homme. Il haïssait son père de l'obliger à faire ça, il savait que son père n'avait jamais accepté sa situation avec elle. Et maintenant, il avait trouvé le parfait prétexte pour y mettre fin. Sa mère était plus compréhensive, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu à encourager son mari.

Drago sortit du manoir et transplana directement à Pré-Au-Lard, se rendant ensuite à la cabane hurlante pour rentrer au château. Heureusement pour lui, il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs et rejoignit sans encombre les dortoirs de sa maison.

Le prince des Serpentard avait besoin d'être seul afin d'essayer de trouver une solution. Son père avait été catégorique, en restant avec elle, ils allaient sûrement la torturer ou pire la tuer. Lui aussi sûrement mais il s'en fichait, tant qu'elle est en sécurité...

Et c'est bien ça le problème, elle ne pouvait l'être avec lui, du moins, elle était encore en plus en danger avec lui. Il entra dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte et sortit doucement sa baguette murmurant ensuite un "Assurdito" pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

Un long cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, ses jambes tremblaient et ne pouvaient plus supporter le poids de son corps, il se laissa glisser contre la porte, et faisait sortir tout son désespoir. Il devait la quitter, il le savait depuis un bon moment déjà. Son père était déçu de son fils, alors que Drago essayait tant bien que mal de le rendre fier depuis qu'il était enfant, il était seul dans cette guerre, dans un camp qu'il n'avait pas choisi, avec un destin pré dicté depuis sa naissance.

Oui, Drago Malefoy pleurait dans la salle de bain de son dortoir.

Une bonne heure plus tard, il en ressortit, calmé. Du moins, il arrivait à reprendre son masque sans émotion. La douche froide qu'il avait prise, l'avait aidé à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il devait le faire. Pour son bien... Même si cet acte briserait le cœur de Drago.

Comme à leur habitude, ils se retrouvaient dans la tour d'Astronomie. Lorsqu'il y entra, son cœur rata un battement et se serra en la voyant. Elle était la, sa belle, son amour, appuyée contre la rambarde à regarder le paysage entourant le château. Elle s'était ensuite retournée vers le jeune homme, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur de Drago se serrait d'avantage, elle s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser mais ce dernier recula avant qu'elle puisse le faire.

\- Drago..? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe..? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, intriguée par cette attitude de la part de son petit ami.

\- Je... On doit tout arrêter Granger. Répondit-il aussi sèchement qu'il le pouvait.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul en l'entendant, elle clignait plusieurs fois les yeux se demandant si elle rêvait ou pas. De un il voulait l'abandonner, et de deux il l'appelait de nouveau Granger avec un ton méprisant. Non elle rêvait, elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle continua de le regarder avant d'être prise par un rire nerveux incontrôlable.

\- Fini ? ... Non... Je ... Suis en ... Train de ... Rêver ! Finit-elle par dire entre deux rires.

Mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Drago et tout particulièrement le regard qu'il lui lançait. Un regard empli de haine et de tristesse.

\- Pour...Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème ? Je... Je ne comprends pas... Hier encore tu disais ne jamais vouloir te séparer de...

\- Je sais ce que je disais hier, Granger. La coupa le prince de Serpentard. Et je le pense encore mais...

\- Mais alors quoi, Malefoy ?! Cria-t-elle d'une voix désespérée, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues.

Cette image détruisait petit à petit le cœur de Drago. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui demander pardon pour tout et de partir avec elle mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était égoïste, mais jamais avec elle... Pas au point de la mettre en danger par sa faute.

\- Je dois le faire Hermione... Je... Je dois te protéger tout simplement parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime Hermione et je déteste le fait que je ne puisse pas être égoïste à ton sujet.., répondit-il laissant échapper une larme sur la peau pâle de son visage.

\- Non... Dray, je t'en prie...

Il sortit sa baguette magique de la poche de son jean et la pointa, malgré une légère hésitation, sur la fille qui faisait battre son cœur, à présent meurtri. Cette dernière tremblait, elle avait compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle avança d'un pas vers lui.

\- Si... Si tu dois le faire... Répondit-elle en hoquetant, laisse-moi t'embrasser une dernière fois... Je t'en prie... Laisse-moi sentir tes lèvres une dernière fois sur les miennes, ton souffle chaud contre ma peau et tes bras entourant ma taille... Je t'en prie Dray...

Elle disait cela tout en se rapprochant de son bien aimé, il ne pouvait refuser car il avait exactement la même envie... La sentir près de lui une dernière fois... Sauvegardant dans sa mémoire cette dernière étreinte... Abaissant légèrement sa baguette, il diminua rapidement la distance entre eux et vint sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser amoureux, rempli de tristesse. Lorsqu'il y mît fin, il la garda un bon moment dans ses bras... Par merlin, s'il pouvait arrêter le temps et rester ainsi, il serait l'homme le plus comblé sur terre. Mais il était temps de faire preuve de courage, il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et brandit une seconde fois sa baguette sur son amour qui le regardait avec peine.

\- Je t'aime... Drago Lucius Malefoy... Répondit-elle dans un dernier souffle.

Il la regardait d'un air désespéré avant de prononcer l'incantation du sortilège de faux souvenir, modifiant tout leur moment ensemble... De leur première année jusqu'à la sixième, rendant six ans d'amitié et d'amour en six de haine... Quand il eut fini, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus se tenir sur ses jambes. Il s'était précipité vers elle pour la rattraper afin qu'elle ne se cogne pas contre le sol. Elle s'était évanoui bien entendu, il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Je t'aime aussi Hermione Jean Granger... Du plus profond de mon cœur... Essaye... Juste de t'en souvenir...


End file.
